The Missing Piece
by Yum-Yumi
Summary: It seems that the daughter of the leader of the Phantom Troupe have come to take the Hunter Exams in order to bring her father back home. Will she be able to bring him back? And what would happen if you also throw in a certain little assasin along?KillXoc
1. The Beginning Starts Now

**AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME! This is is my very fist fanfic every soooooo, please tell me what you think of it.**

**Oh wait, i think i have to do this fisrt:**

**DISCLAIMER-I ONLY OWN NANA(sadly :'C)**

**Well let me just stop and you can read it. **

**ENJOY! .**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning Starts Now<strong>

In the Republic of Padokia near the Dentora Region was the small village of Koharu. The day was bright and sunny and the temperature was great, a little girl with long silver hair that goes down to her lower back skips down the road with stacks of ice cream one on top the other in a cone.

"Oi Nana!" a store lady yelled.

The said girl turned around and replied with a huge smile upon her face, "Ohayo Monoka-san. What can do for you." she said walking towards the store keeper while licking her ice cream.

"Are you going to stop by later on to help me with my store?" "Gomennasai I can't, tomorrow I'm going to be taking the hunters exam and my mother says that I will have to go to sleep earlier if I don't want to be late for the blimp."

After saying that Nan turned around, took a big bit out of her ice cream and started to run out towards the forest "Maybe another time, OH NANA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Monoka yelled after Nana. Nana turned around and yelled back, "Arigatou!" and ran off in the forest with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

><p>-In the Forest [Nana POV]-<p>

I walked through the forest until I got to a clearing with nothing but a giant rock in the center, _I'm here_. It's just took me a second or two to get to the top of the gigantic, which was around 50 meters high. I balance myself at the top of the huge rock and began to meditate, seeing how this is also part of my training somehow.

I then started to think of what will come of me, _tomorrow I will be turning twelve and that would mean being able to participate in the Hunter Exams, and to think…..that my mother was at one point in the same situation as me. _I did a large sigh _but it seems it's my turn to do this think hope it's fun. _And I continued thinking like that for the remainder of the time smiling to myself.

_Four Hours later_ Some hours later I opened up my eyes to find that the sun is going down. I hop of the giant rock landing gracefully on the ground below. Then I suddenly really realized how late it really is and looked down at my watch on my wrist…. Oh snap….."IM ALMOST LATE, I have two more minutes until I will truly be late and my house is 30 minutes from here OM-GOSH!" I ran in circles while scratching my head, and then I stopped and positioned myself. _I can make it._ _One…..Two…. Thr~ _I was out the forest in a second.

* * *

><p>-The Next Morning-<p>

"NANA GET UP OR THE BLIMP WILL LEAVE YOU HERE!" my mother yells at me as I fell off my bed.

"But mooooom, there is still-"I check the time "five hours until I actually have to leave for the blimp, can't I just sleep it" I say while whipping the sleep out of my eyes and yawning, "I'm still kind of sleepy" and yet again another yawn came. "Well you should think of that before you came back home five seconds late last night. NOW HURRY UP!" YAWN "ok, ok sure" _I'm used to it anyways sometimes even sooner._

I stand up from my location on the floor and started to stretch out my body then headed to the door. After taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth, I went back in my room finding a bag of back-up clothes and other much needed things and some clothes to put on. It was a white tank and a black and white stripped sweater that goes down to my upper thigh, I left the buttons unbuttoned and pulled my black shorts on and went looking for my shoes but couldn't find them. So I just went down the stairs while tying up my hair looking for my mom, just find her at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me waiting.

"Soooooo should we start" I say as I try to walk on pass here, HA! Key word tried.

"Nana wait" my mother says as I tried to go out, "your shoes" "oh" I start to grin nervously as I start to rub the back of my head "you know, I just couldn't find them and~" but she cut me off, "so you where just going go out with no shoes, Nana do you know today's your birthday" "well yea but what does that have to do with me not having my shoes." Sometimes I really don't get this mom of mine. "Well, I got you a present!" she says excitedly. I start to grin like crazy and jumped up and down waiting as she pulled out a box that seems to have come out of nowhere, I know I'm acting childish but I'm still a child and I love getting presents.

Inside the box I saw a pair of long black knee high boots. "OM-GOSH they look awesome!" I shouted as I hurried and put them on and they fit perfectly.

"Now then, you will spend the next four hours learning of all the techniques of these boots" my mom says with the biggest smile I have seen her do all my life. "o-ok?" _what exactly does she mean, are these boots special or something._

* * *

><p>-At the ports to the blimps-<p>

My mom is standing in front of me with her long silver hair in a neat bun crying her eyeballs out, "oh Nana, win this thing to the end or~" then suddenly she just stops and glares at me," don't even bother coming home, bye" and she left me standing there with my mouth wide open, _my mother._

And before she was out of hearing range I yelled, "of course I will just fine, I'm your daughter remember." And as she turned around I gave her a huge smile and she smiled back then we both turned and went our separate ways.

As soon as I get on the blimp it starts to take off into the sky and as I look around I suddenly notice something, all of the examines are all older men. That means no children my age and no girls or women, at the very least there have to be one girl here other than me.

Ugh, oh well got to make the best of things, but first I've got to explore this place it's my first time on a blimp. I search around the blimp looking to find something fun to do.

Right when I was about to give up I went around the corner and found a gorgeous view of outside.

"OH WOW" I shout as I run over to the window, "look at this view, it's amazing" suddenly I saw a person at the corner of my eye,

"don't you think this view is an awesome view!" I say automatically without even looking at the person.

"I don't care" I turned around finally looking up at the boy that was sitting there. He was a boy around my age with white hair kind of like mine; he wore a dark purple turtle neck under a light purple shirt with some shorts and brown and black ankle boots.

"What do you mean you don't care?" I question him giving him a confused face.

"I don't care, I've seen these types of view thousands of times before, and right now I don't care about anything. So just leave me alone I need to think" and as he said that he turned to stare at me and gave me a nasty glare, but I kept on looking at him like he was the most weirdest thing I have ever seen.

I walk up next to him and as I get closer I smell past blood and a lot of it, but I sit down next to him as if it was nothing.

"Sooooooooo what's wrong" I say as I relax a bit. He just stared at me as if surprised that I didn't run away. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone", he say beginning to become a little bit annoyed by me.

"Yea but… I want to know what wrong I don't like it when people are upset or sad. So please tell me what's wrong".

Again he looked at me as if surprised and continued to stare until he started to speck. "Well before I came here I stabbed my mother in the face and my brother on his side…. Now you probably think I'm a bad person for doing that, but I don't ca- "but he didn't get to finish since I interrupted.

"You're so lucky!" if he wasn't surprised before he sure was now causing him to fall on the floor anime style.

"Wait WHAT!" he yelled at me still not believe what I said, at least he seems to be feeling better. "Well, whenever my mom would train me she would tell me that I was weak if I couldn't stab her in the face, so I was thinking that you're lucky that you were able to stab your mother in the face."

Then suddenly he started to laugh so much that he fell off the chair then that made me start to laugh and when the laughter stop I said, "hey, my name is Nana" "Killua" he said with a grin.

"Glad to see that you're in a better mood than before" I say while fixing myself back on the chair still giggling myself. He just stared at me than smiled, "I guess so".

Then the speaker of the pilot spoke: **Passengers on the blimp, there seems there will be a storm on our way towards our destination and a very big one at that. Please remain inside the blimp at the remainder of the ride. Thank you and have a wonderful trip.**

I turn to put my attention back onKillua, "aw that's no fun just staying in this thing till we get off" I said as I lean back a little with my hands behind my head, and looked back at him that when I finally noticed the skateboard in his hand.

"Hey Killua, you want to have a race." I said with a challenging look in my eye.

"hmm in the middle of a storm…" and as soon as he said that the whole blimp began to tremble from side to side and seems that it may crash at any moment. "…sounds fun, but by the way your staring at my skateboard it seems that you want me to use it to race so what will you use cause I'm very fast on my board" he said looking quite confident a little curious in my ways.

"Don't worry about that I got my ways, check this out." I say while pointing at my boots, and almost automatically wheels popped out of them. "Cool!" Killua said sating up in shock.

"Well let's go check out the rest of this blimp and find a good racing start and finish." I say as I roller skate down the hall with Killua skateboarding behind me catching up.

_Some hours later_ The storm seems that it had gotten much worse than before, but I guess that's what makes it all the more exciting and fun. "Ready" I say to Killua. "Ready" he says back.

Killua and I are standing on the top of the blimp where it's raining really hard and there a lot of wind; I'm surprised that we don't fall off.

"GO!" I shouted really loud over the wind with a big grin as I started.

Next second were both meters away from our start location skating fast down the top of the blimp and down onto the outside floors and made our way inside.

We were going so fast that people that we would past by in the hall would only feel a breeze. Our destination: the pilot control system. We made our way through the entire blimp getting closer and closer to our location. In just minutes we got there crashing through the door, we ended up on the floor in the pilots room both panting a lot with little beads of sweat on our heads while the pilot is standing there staring at us like were crazy.

"Your good" I said in between breaths, "you too" Killua said as were both on the floor catching our breath.

"Hey what are you kids doing in here while there is a big storm going on?"

The assistant to the pilot says to us kind of irritated. "Just having a little fun racing." I say as I have a huge grin on my face.

"Tie"

"Tie"

Killua and I say to each other as we both give each other high fives.

"HEY YOU KIDS LISTEN TO ME! DON'T JUST-"the assistant pilot started to shout at us but got interrupted, "oh let them be, nice to see that some people are have as much fun as I am during this storm other than puking and dying from a little shake of a storm" the pilot says when turning around towards us with a big smile on his own face, he was a big guy with a big red nose with a shaggy beard on his face.

"if my brother was here he would have loved these kids" he says with a hardy laughter.

* * *

><p>After some moments later the stormed stop and me and Killua walked around the place we found most of the passengers passed out on the floors.<p>

Sometime later the speaker came on: **All those who haven't passed out come to the main floor.** Killua and I make our way to the main floor to find that not much people had made it through the storm.

It was me, Killua, a clown, a guy with some weird hat thing on his head, a weird guy with nails sticking out of his head, and I lot of other normal looking guys.

_That last one creeps me out,_ and I randomly shiver. The pilot from before comes into the room, "all those in the room right now may continue to take the Hunter Exam."

Everyone in the room right now was silent so I guess I have to make some noise, "YAY!" I shouted as I jumped up and down I knew that the people in the room was looking at me now but who cares someone has to celebrate,

"That was so easy, I didn't even notice that it was one of their tests" I said to no one in particular.

I turn to Killua, "aren't you happy we passed" I say to him.

"Well yea but it was too easy"

"Yea". "Well the blimp will be landing any minute now so get ready to depart" the pilot said while leaving out the room.

As the blimp landed Killua and I made our way out of the blimp to find nothing but trees. "Um, where are we" I said as we waited to know what to do next.

When the pilot came out the blimp he handed us maps of the area.

"You are to make you way to the outskirts of Zaban City and there you will find a navigator there to take you the rest of the way. And there may be others in the forest finding there as well, ya have till dawn tomorrow morning to get there. Farewell and good luck to all of ya"

With those words he left with his blimp leaving us there.

"Man, I hate maps I rather go by instinct" I say to Killua as we start to walk towards the forest, "well I'll just get us there I'm good with maps" Killua said looking at the map.

"Well it seems that we are here so all we have to do is go this way and we will be there in a few hours, you want to skate there." He says as he put the map away. "It will be faster and besides…" he turns to look at me, "I need are match" he says challengingly to me.

"You're on! One, two, three, go-"and they were off again going through the forest taking sharp turns here and there easily, and by the time it was dusk they made it to the outskirts of Zaban City easily.

"What is this, they lock there gates in the middle of night that doesn't make sense?" I say as I walk over to the gates seeing a big lock on it. "Well it looks like we will be sleeping outside till its dawn." Killua says as he walks up as well to the gate.

So we head back to the forest and set up camp to rest for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>As Killua was setting up the fire I went out to fish for our food, as I came back with loads of fish in my hand I get a terrible feeling and start to run to Killua. When I get there I seeing that Killua is standing in front of the clown dude and the clown man seem that he is out to kill.<p>

"Um hello, who are you" I say walking closer to him but Killua grabs my hand telling me to stay back.

The clown guy start laugh weird so that made be giggle at it, I know wrong time to giggle but it funny.

"I'm Hisoka" "and I'm Nana, sooooo what do you want here."

"Oh so I can't just 'sit and relax' oh so mean" he says but doesn't sound so sad about it.

"Oh if that's all you wanted then go ahead it just that you seem that you were out to kill that –"

But I was interrupted by Killua.

"He doesn't want to 'sit and relax' with us he wants to kill" he said a little seeming a little scared and daring at the same time.

That when suddenly three cards come out of nowhere and me and Killua dodged it easily. And seconds later he went up behind Killua without him even noticing.

"NANA GET OUT OF HERE, RUN BEFORE HE GETS YOU TO!" Killua shouted as he was about to get stabbed with a playing card.

I just couldn't leave Killua out there all by himself, so instead of running, as quickly as I could, I kick Hisoka square in the face really quickly. And seeing that his grip loosen up a bit on Killua's neck I just let my instincts take over. I pounced on him and started to punch him really fast. He seems surprised at my speed seeing his eyes got a bit bigger, so he let go of Killua and started to try to block my blows.

"Nana lets hurry up and get out of here, there is no way you can beat him. I got this really bad feeling!" Killua shouted to me as Hisoka was about to throw one of his cards my way.

I start to dodge Hisoka's cards and started to shout back at Killua, "We will never know if we never try, right" I finish with a grin on my face as I dodged one more card and moved forward seeing that Hisoka was smiling and his weird way, he was having fun I guess.

With each card he throw I got quicker and quicker and when he was about to throw one more card I kicked it out his hand with one of my foot and with the other I activated my boot to get a sharp knife to form out of the ankle part of it.

Then before I hit him I stop myself, form the knife back inside the boot and jumped back away from him.

He stopped smiling and said, "Awwww I was having so much fun why you stop." Looking quite disappoint.

I turn around towards him look at him like the answer couldn't have been more obvious.

"Well its simple, I don't want to get blood on my shoes, duh" I say to him.

That's when I hear a load thumb behind me and turning around I see Killua fell on the ground again anime style, "man Killua, you fall down a lot" I said looking at him confused, "only around you" he muttered.

"But another reason being that…" I say turning back towards Hisoka, "that you were not even trying your hardest and could have suddenly hit me with a hidden move and why would I want to hurt my beautiful face and body"

She said to him looking him straight in the eye without a hint of fear. Then next thing she knew Hisoka was laughing to himself again in that same creepy way.

"Oh right you are child I haven't yet used any of my nen and barely moved from this spot, quite observant aren't you child, well you have passed as well as you little friend over there. You two will turn out to be such wonderful fruit, especially you little lady." And with that he left us standing there.

* * *

><p>After Hisoka left I suddenly remembered something "Oh my I almost forgot about the fish I caught" I said running over to where I left the fish.<p>

"Where's the fire" I said looking around the place for a fire.

Killua just stared at me like I was crazy, "did you not forget what just happened, of course I couldn't make a fire I was too busy being attacked, or did you forget. And why didn't you run away like I told you before, you could have died-"but I interrupted him, "but I didn't die did I. and all those stuff that just happened is all in the past, right." I said turning around to him smiling at him.

"And also I was always taught by my mother that you should never back down from a fight even if you're unsure of your own strength but you still must try."

Killua looked at me as if I just grow ten head, "well it was the opposite of me, I was always taught that if you know that you are going to lose than you should run away from it and only if you were certain that you were going to win then you should fight." He said as he started a fire, and I placed the fish I caught back down near the fire and started to make a sheltered hut.

"So, what type of parents do you have then are they powerful and always fight there fights." I said as I got the hut ready.

Killua took some time to answer but then said,"well there assassins and kill people for large amounts of money-"

"Ooooooh, that sounds really cool, they must be really strong huh" I say interrupting him.

He looked at me for some time before saying a soft 'yea'.

I got done with the hut and went over next to Killua. "Wow where you learned how to do that" Killua said looking surprising at the hut I made.

Well it was cool looking, bid enough to fit four people and still have room. And it was covered by two trees hidden away by any passing people that are harmful.

"Well, when I was three my mother left me in the middle of the forest with nothing at all for four years, so I kind of self learned it in order to survive"

I said as I finish cooking the fish giving each of us one. "what kind of mother do you have to just leave you like that for four years" Killua said taking a bite out of his fish, "well she is a 3 star hunter" I said looking indifferent to it.

"Really, she must be strong, what about your dad." Killua said looking at me waiting for my answer. At first I just stare at him then I say, "Well he's the main reason I'm becoming a hunter".

"Well, why do you want to become a hunter"?

_Well there's the big question._

"Well it kind of a long story, you sure you want to hear it" but he just looked at me grabbing another fish, "we've got all night" he said while making himself comfortable.

"Well, you see my parents had me at a really young age, after my mother became a hunter that is, and then two days from my birth my father left to go back to the city he originally came from and my mother was waiting patiently for two whole years waiting for his arrival and looking after me. She was never sad though she always looked at the bright side of thing and never let anything bring her down, until one day he did come back and it was when I was two years old. And~

* * *

><p>_Flashback_ A two year own Nana is sitting next to her mother reading her a booking. When suddenly, the front door opens and a strange man with black hair walks in the house wearing a lot of black. Nana's mother stands up from her spot on her chair and then quick walked over to the man and hugged him and he hugged her back. A confused Nana walked over to the two and said,<p>

"Mommy who is this guy" Nana looked curiously at him.

"Oh Nana, this is your daddy" Nana's face automatically changed from curious to big smile happy. She ran up to the two adults and gave them both a big hug thinking that this was great to have a whole family again.

All of a sudden the man backed away from the two, "I'm sorry, but I'm not here to stay" he announced to both the girls in the room. At first they stared at him then at each other, then finally the mother smiled and said, "of course you're not, at least you visited. Are you ever going to come back to visit again".

The mother said still looking at the situation on the bright side. "Yeah daddy, I would love for you to come back and visit soon, k" said little Nana still smiling to the guy she now called 'dad'. The guys just stared at them, there was a slight pause until he started to speck again, "I won't be coming back" he announced with his still poker face on.

The mother went from her calm and collected face to a worried and slightly angered face.

"What do you mean you won't be coming back" she said both with anger and sadness.

"Exactly what I said, I won't be coming back. I am planning on creating a gang that will be lead by my command and kill whoever gets in our way" he said without any emotions at all. "What will be the point to all that, you'll just become criminals a-and WHAT ABOUT US!" the mother scream at the top of her lungs.

"I have my reasoning, and it won't matter if I become the top ranked criminal because no one will ever to be able to take me down" he narrowed his eyes a little, "and if you too ever come after me then I won't hesitate to kill you…" he turned to leave but the mother stopped him.

"What about our daughter, you just can't leave her." The mother said with all emotion void of her face and sound. He paused and looked at the little girl now looking confused.

"Daddy… are you leaving". He walked over to her and put a hand on her head, "I am" he said with a straight face.

"But your coming back…right" she said trying to smile at him.

"No"

And with that he walk off, almost to the door little Nana shouted "DADD-"

Before she could finish he hit her up-side her head. She was slightly shaking until she finally fell on to the floor, nearly knot out.

"Don't call me that name, you're not my child if you can't even get close to my type of power. And with that attitude you will always be weak." He said leaving through the door as her vision blared and she became unconscious after hearing her mother call his name.

* * *

><p>Killua looked at Nana unable to say a word, but could only stare. He was about to open his mouth to say something when she looked up at him and smiled, "that's why I'm going to become a hunter, so that I will be able to get stronger and try to convince him to come back home and if that don't work beat some sense into him afterwards."<p>

Nana said as she suddenly stood up and put her fist up in the air looking somewhat serious. Killua stared for a while and then started to smile and laugh at her ridiculous position. Nana smiled and started to laugh with him.

_With so much hard ship she is still able to smile like that _Killua thought as the laughter finally calmed down. "Well we can't stay up too late now can we" Killua said shuffling into the little hut that Nana made.

Nana went in the hut with him and they laid down on the grass. He now just realized just how tired he was and was about to drift to sleep when he thought of a question that started to bug him.

He turn to his side towards Nana, "hey Nana are you still up" he whispered and Nana made a small noise that indicated that she was still awake.

"What was your father's name?" he asked with much curiousness. Some time passed and he thought that she might have fallen back to sleep when she turned around to face him with a big smile on her face and after a small pause she answered,

"His name is Kuroro Lucifer" Nana said just is for falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How you like it, were you surprised at the end or... did you not like it.<strong>

**Please tell me everything you thought of it. And feel free to tell me whatever is on your mind(even if its bad) i don't mind.**

**Please and Thank You**

****Oh and next chapter the whole crew will be there, and you now what that means!****

**~ iiNanaii out ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**ITS TIME! The next chapter to The Missing Piece is now here...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this Hunter X Hunter characters... only Nana**

**Lets GO!**

* * *

><p>The First Phase Begins With... Sleep?<p>

_A girl with long silver hair stands next to two young boys, one with short sliver that stands up a little and one with short black hair going straight up. With their back turned they face a group of people all looking down at them from their rows above faces slightly blurred out. In front of them all is a man with long black hair put in a topknot with a bit of a bread and mustache, and a girl next to him with purple pink-ish hair put in a ponytail. They were talking but no sound was being heard coming from them. Next, the young boy with black hair walk up towards a small box in the middle of the floor and so does the older man with black hair in a ponytail thing. They get down on their knees and seem to be arm wrestling and the young black hair boy is losing multiple times. The boy began to talk to the man as he gets his hand continuously hit on the box and his hand soon starts to bleed. He then starts to yell and he wins against the older man with black hair in a topknot. Not even a second past everyone went to different location and seems that the three younger ones were cornered. When everyone went back to where they had once came from it and settled down it seemed that the sound came back on, "who is your leader… is it Kuroro Lucifer" it was the girl with the long silver hair that said it. There was a replay but it wasn't heard like the sound was once again turned off. "Then… where is he, can you take me to see him" the little girl said as if she was soon to explode with excitement. But the look on her face didn't seem to be the answer she wanted and everything faded._

"NANA, HEY NANA WAKE UP!" with that Nana opened her eyes to see Killua sitting there next to her in a hut. "Where are we" she said while wiping her eyes and giving out a huge yawn. Killua looked at her as if she could have lost her mind during a short sleeping time. "Were in the middle of a hunter exam Nana, we have to go it's around dawn" he said while getting ready to leave the little hut. Nana then suddenly gotten up out of realization "oh Killua it's you, you know I had the weirdest of dreams" she said while placing her back pack on her back and standing up also ready to go.

_So did she forget who I was_, Killua thought as he sweat dropped.

"Oh really. What was it about" he said as they started to head out towards Zaban City. "Well…" Nana began, "there were these kids in front of a gang of people, this one little boy walked up to one of them and started to arm wrestle them. He lost many times and towards the end it seems that he got the strength to beat the guy in arm wrestle, but at the same moment the group was going to gang up on the kids then finding them as no threat, I'm guessing, let them go. And then-"she stopped for a good minute then said," it's funny how I couldn't even hear a single word they were saying other than the little girl" she continued looking at the rising sun in the sky.

"And you know one other thing" Nana said to Killua as he moved closer interested in the story that Nana was saying with great seriousness. "the girl was so cute with her long silver hair" Nana finished happily as she held her own silver hair and turned around a little showing it off, while Killua just fell to the floor anime style again. "You got to be kidding, and I thought she was serious for once", Killua muttered to himself while still on the floor.

Nana and Killua neared the gate of Zaban City and found it opened. They went to the insides near the gate, "so what now" Nana said as she stood next to Killua looking around at the insides of the city of Zaban. "I don't know" Killua said looking at the city as well. "Let's look at the map and see if they have direction" Killua said as Nana ignored him and kept her sight on the city.

When Killua took out the map he saw that the map was no longer on the page but words replaced it. "Oi, Nana take a look at this" Killua said as Nana finally snapped out of her amazement and went next to him to see what he was talking about.

If you are able to read this then it seems you got to Zaban City without being killed by any beast of nature or you didn't get lost. Now we would like to have a dining at the location seen on the map before and while you're there be sure you order something, I recommend a steak slowly cooked rare.

"Ewww! A rare steak!" Nana squealed with disgust. "Who knows it could be a password or some key… but there wasn't a map on this thing" Killua said as he and Nana finished reading the note. But when he turned the paper back over there was the map and with a dot showing to the location that they needed to go to. "WOW! This must be some kind of magic paper or something" Nana said as a big goofy grin found its way back onto her face.

They made their way towards the location with Killua's help, but on their way there Nana became distracted multiple times by the goods that the outdoor stores were selling. "Ohhhhh, that is so cute, that looks gorgeous, that lots yummy" she said multiple times looking very much amazed. "Nana, we need to get to this restaurant so that we can-"but Killua stopped and wonder off himself. Nana went to go and see what caught Killua's eye and saw him buying some chocolate.

"Killua~" Nana whined as he walked away putting some chocolate in his mouth. "What" he answered to her whine, "you didn't get me none" she said with a huge pout on her face which was a very disturbing sight. "EW Nana, don't make that face. Here" he said while giving her a piece of his chocolate. Nana face turned back to her huge goofy smile and popped the piece in her, "thanks". They kept on walking with Killua guiding them and got to the place. "Wow, this place don't look so great" Killua said while chewing on his chocolate. "It looks good enough to me, now let eat." Nana cheered as she ran in the restaurant full of energy with Killua trailing behind her.

When they got into the restaurant they were greeted with a heavenly good smell. "Mmmm, that smells good." Nana said as she wonders more into the place. Killua came in just in time when the lady asked them what they want to order. "We would like a steak cooked slowly rare." Killua said remembering the order that was on the note.

"Hmm, I see" the cook said behind the counter.

"So young" and with that the lady lead us to the room in the back of the room. "Have a seat" she said with a smile never leaving her face. "Thank you" Nana called to the waitress as she closed the door behind her.

When Nana turned around she saw two chairs and a table. On the table there were two pins with the numbers 99 and 100 on them. "Oh, I call the 100 one" Nana said happily while placing the pin on her tank top. Killua grabbed the 99 pin and put it on his shirt.

Then the floor started to move. "Awesome a moving floor" Nana said getting more and more excited. Killua just looked at her while finishing off the last of his chocolate. Nana notice that that was his last piece and before he even saw it coming she tackled him down to the floor.

"Why you do it Killua, why you eat the last piece of chocolate" she said with a terrifying face, the huge pouting face one. "Ewwwww! STOP THAT!" Killua said as he tried to get Nana off of him but being unsuccessful with it. Then suddenly Nana got up and looked down onto Killua seeing that he was still on the floor.

"Well I guess I can forgive you" she said looking up proud of being the bigger person.

_Forgive? Who asked her to forgive me, and for what for eating my __**own**__ candy? _Killua thought to himself as he looked at Nana as if she could have gone mentally crazy right now.

"And plus…" Nana said while pulling out a lollipop from out of nowhere, "I have a spear" she said popping it into her mouth. Killua just sat there and sighed, _why do I always end up on the_ floor, he thought.

* * *

><p>The bottom floor ~Nana's POV~<p>

When we got down to the bottom floor it was really dark and kind of hard to see a little before my eyes got use to the darkness. There were a lot of people, I'm guessing near 100 being that's my number. I wanted to take a look around the darkened room but as some as me and Killua got out the elevator floor thingy a guy with a piggy nose came out of nowhere with a huge bag at his side walking closer towards our way. I just had to giggle a little by his nose; I mean it's a pig's nose. And I'm guessing Killua heard me laughing at something and turned to look where I was looking and started his own laughing fits.

He came right in front of me and Killua and stood there with a big smile on his face, "hey guys, ya are rookies right." He said with each word his smile gets bigger and bigger. I smiled, "yea, how did you know?" He just replied," I have ways, by the way my name is Tompa." He said before reaching into his bag grabbing two cans of drinks and then extending one each to both of us.

"Here, drink up ya must be tired after getting this far."

I just looked at his hand and narrowed my eyes a little, _what a funny little man_, I thought as I thought up an excuse really quickly. Next thing I know Killua extends his arm to take one. "Thanks Tonpa" he said while smiling really big then opening it up and walked off drinking it.

I looked slightly confused at Killua as he walk more into the dark tunnel, then I turn to realize that Tonpa is still there offering me one, "no thanks.." I saw while taking out yet another lollipop, hey …don't blame me their good, I always keep lots of spares of lollipops," I'm good" I say to him with another one of my big smiles and walked off to find where Killua went off to.

When I find him I was relieved to find him not sick.

"Killua you're all right" I say as I run towards him with my arm out stretched in front of him giving him a big hug.

Killua just stood there slightly shocked to see me hug him. "Um… yeah" he said kind of uncomfortable as I let go of him. "Sooo" I say while looking slightly confused, "you look… well?" I say to him looking all over him searching to see if anything was wrong. "Well of course, I'm immune to everything. Nothing like that will ever harm." He said smirking lifting up the empty can of the drink that used to be in it.

My eye started to shine as I stare at him amazed, "wow Killua, YOUR SOOOO COOL!" I say partly yelling, which caused people to turn and look but who cares. He just stared at me before looking away slightly, "its ne big deal" he said then looked around a bit and I guessed he notice too that there were lot more people than before.

"I'm about to see Tonpa's reaction to me if I walked up to him and dranked all of his can 'goods' want to come to" he said looking back at me fully now. "No, I want to just sit down, I sooooo tirrred" I aid backing to the wall and sitting down, "but tell me how it goes, I would looove to know" I said smiling and waving off Killua as he walked off into the crowned. As I sat there I looked around the dark tunnel cave thing that they were in and looked closely at the people that were there. And then there he was the clown. _Oh he made how nice,_ she thought while smiling, _but… I don't think Killua would like it,_ I thought feeling sad, _he was so scared_. I continued to look around and saw a scary nail dude. A chill went down her spine, _now that's scary._ As I continued to look around I started to get really tired and soon found myself drifting off into sleep, _I'm sure it will only be for a little while,_ was my final thought as I fell completely a sleep.

* * *

><p>Killua's POV<p>

As I walked back to where I last left Nana sitting I was smiling to myself and just kept on remembering Tonpa's face when I told him that I was immune to things like that after drinking all those cans. He was so scared. When I was almost back I heard some creepy sounding alarm of some type and turn to see a man in a suit with… no mouth... well um, he was explaining stuff to us and wanted us to follow him deeper into the tunnel. Everyone started to go in and I was about to when I notice that Nana was nowhere in sight.

I jogged/ran over to where I last saw her and to my surprise she was still there, but… sleeping? I walked over to her and started to shake her awake, but yet she stayed asleep. I thought about stabbing her, but that would be mean. So I decided I couldn't just leave her here to fail and just picked her up, she was light, and put her on my back giving her a piggy back ride. I placed my skate board on the ground and started to ride it. I could catch up faster this way. As I rode my skateboard I notices it took me a while to catch up to the group but I found out why when I did, they were running.

_So is this the first phase._

I decided it would be wise to stay ahead of the pack and started to move toward the front zipping past people quickly, but when I went in front of one guy he started to shout, and I'm guessing it had to do to me. I turn my head learning that it was in fact because of me.

"HEY YOU!" he shouted at me, and I looked at him for a second before answering, "Yea?" I said kind of in a bored tone. He looked kind of angered for some reason. "Why are you on a skateboard when your suppose to be running, and why is a girl on your back, shouldn't she be running too, this is an endurance test MAN!" he said/ yelled at me.

I was about to say something when a little kid around my age said, "this isn't an endurance test he just told us to follow him." The little boy said kind of happily, "oh come on Gon your suppose to be on my side" the older man said to the little black haired boy. I slowed down my pace to where the boy called Gon was.

"Hi" the little boy said in a cheerful." How old are you" I asked curiously but I think it came out more of a demand. "Twelve" he said, he sounded like a cool person to hang with, so then I jumped off my board swinging my legs so the skateboard landed in my hand and started to run along with everybody else.

Gon looked really surprised when I did that and then shouted, "COOL!" he said his eyes shining really brightly. "My name is Gon" he said smiling. I nodded once and turn to the older man, "what about you old man" "why does people keep thinking I'm old I'm a teen like you." He said a little annoyed. This made me sweat drop, wow… really, and Gon was thinking the same thing when he yelled out, "REALLY!" really loud.

After that we kept on running behind the man named Satotz for some hours now and some people were getting tired and that also included Leorio, that old teen guy from before, but he's good… for now. Then Gon asked me a question that I have expected earlier, "um, why is there a girl on you back". At first I didn't know what he was talking about, "wha…" then I turn my head to see Nana head there catching me by surprise for a second," oh she's Nana, she fell asleep before we started the first phase and since she didn't get up I had to carry her." I said while shrugging, "but I kind of forgotten she was there."

When I looked back at Gon he seemed surprised. "How long can she sleep" Kurapika, a boy with the blond hair said looking at her weirdly. I just shrugged my shoulders again. Gon was about to say something when we heard Leorio yell out exhausted and sat on the floor giving up. Rolling my eyes I stopped my running and stood next to Gon wanting to know what was wrong.

After some disusing about what to do about Leorio, seeing that none of them wanted to leave him behind, Tonpa came up with another man, that was kind of chubby, saying that he _liked_ 'helping_'_ rookies, but I knew he was lying seeing how he gave me laxative juice last time, and said that the smell that was near is a healing tree of some kind and that if he puts them there they will have their strengths up in no time. This didn't sound good, but it wasn't my place to say anything and the other seems to agree with the pig man.

So… he took them away.

* * *

><p>Nana's POV<p>

_Three people were running through the city streets chasing after a group of people one with long silver hair next to her was a woman with a cap on covering over their dark colored brown hair with big circle glasses on their face, and the last one was a little boy with spiky black hair. After a long chase through the city the group that was being followed turned around suddenly and the boy with the black spiky hair and the woman with the shades hide while the other girl with the long hair kept going right towards the group…_

I woke up feeling a slight breeze flowing past me, after a while I realized that I was on something moving and looked down to see that I was riding on the back of Killua as he rode his skateboard. He must have felt that I was awake because he turned his head slightly to take a look through the side of his eye, when he saw that my eyes were wide awake he said, "Oh, so you're finally awake".

I let out a slight yawn and rubbed my eye, "what's going on" I said looking around at my surroundings. It was dark but I still could make out what my surroundings look like.

"Well, you fell asleep and seeing that we were about to start our first phase I couldn't just leave you there to fail so I carried you on my bac-"I interrupted him by giving him a big straggling hug, "awwwww, you're so sweet, you did this for me cause you didn't want me to fail" I said all basically shouting out my words and choking him. "Nana… s-stop" Killua said between breaths. I continued hugging him until I smelled something. "That… smell" I said while letting go of my tight hold. "Yeah, Tonpa took these two people towards the smell to heal them-"Killua tried to say but stopped when Nana said, "NO, this isn't something that heals people… it's a tree that gives them horrible hallucinate." I said slightly shaken up. _When I was around six years old I came upon a tree that had this same smell to it, I liked it… it had a sweet smell to it. But when I showed it to my mom one day she started to shake and fell to the floor. She held her head and started to yell, 'NOOOOO! COME BACK!' it scared me so much, to see my always happy and brave mother be so afraid._ "My mom told me to stay away from this kind of sent, especially if you have a troubled past… we got to help them!" I said when suddenly I dropped to the ground,

"OWWW, KILLUA!" I shout out while rubbing my butt. "Well that where we are heading to see if we can help, right?" He said with a small smirk, "of course" I said as I got up from the ground and turning my boot to skates. "Lead the way" and we both speed off.

Up the path that Killua and I took we saw Tonpa returning back with a smug look on his face, but when he spotted us he got pale. Killua went right pass him but when he was next to him turned his head and glared at him and kept going. Seeing that glare almost made _me_ want to turn and start screaming, wow. When I went past him all I did was smile and waved, but my smile was sinister and I said, "Strike two" then skating away behind Killua. I turned my head to see Tonpa staring back at us and looked even paler than before trying to stay up on his feet, I just giggled.

When the smell was extremely strong we heard a scream and someone yell, "Kurapika!" That's when Killua speed up and headed toward the noise and that when I saw them, two people one with blond hair and seems to have been captured in the hallucination. The other was a young boy with really spiky black hair trying to help his blond hair friend, _spiky black hair_, I thought remember my dream. Next thing I know it Killua is next to them and hits the blond one with his skateboard. That's when I went faster to get next to them.

When I finally got close everyone seems to have been alright but just to make sure, "is everyone ok?" I asked with uncertainty. The two from before that I didn't know the names of just looked at me as if they just realized that just got here.

"Hey, you're the sleeping girl from before" the little boy about my age with the black spiky hair said to me.

"Really…?" I asked then looked over at Killua for him to explain, "You were on my back sleeping while I meet them." He said with a shrug. "Ohhhhhh" I said then turn towards the black haired boy and the blond.

"Hello, my name is Nana. Nice to meet you" while smiling. "My name is Gon and this is Kurapika" he said with a smile as well. That's when Killua cleared his throat, "um, did you guys forget about the exam" he said with a straight face looking uncaring. "Oh… snap!" I yelled, "How we are going to get back in time" I said slightly yelling. "And what about Leorio, we can't just leave him." The boy name Gon said while the blond, Kurapika, nodded in agreement. Killua took out some little tablets and said; "I think I can solve both those problems." he smirked and throws it up into the air.

The wall in the cave exploded and that made all four of us go flying through to the other side of the wall. I did a little flip making me land gracefully on my feet and turned around towards Killua, "WOW, THAT WAS FUN! Let me try next time." I said smiling really big.

"Leorio!" Gon said and started to run to his friend which seems to have gotten out of the trance of the hallucinate, "GON!" he said confused. He then turn his head to look around, "you're that kid that was on the skateboard… and you're the sleeping girl, what's going on!" he said with even more confusion. "We're going to bust out of this cave and pass the hunter exam." I said with a huge smile on my face and started to walk over to Killua taking his bombs. "How?" he asked looking as if I was crazy, "with these" I said lifting up my hands showing him the bombs. "Oh not again" Kurapika said a little worried with it being in my hand. "What are thos-"but he didn't finish when Killua said 'there' in a calm voice and pointed out a spot. Without a second thought of it I through it at the wall.

KA-BOOM!

After the wall crumbled down me and the four others jumped out the hole to find the other examinees that was running right in front of us and leading then was a guy… without a mouth. I couldn't help but stare. "What is the meaning of this" he said moving only his chin, wow. Before anyone could have gotten a chance to speak Gon said, "I'm sorry we were-"but he was interrupted when the guy without a mouth, wow, said, "I didn't say anything was wrong let's just keep going" and with that he went on running. Everyone went on running like nothing happened and so did our little group. I pulled back in my skates, after realizing that I was still skating, and started to run with the rest… it was only fair.

After some time we started to head up stairs and Gon turn to Killua to asked, "Hey, will you tell me what your name is now". I was surprised they didn't know his name. "Killua" he said with a small smile on his face and that made me smile widely and start to run ahead coming up in an idea. I turned my head slightly to look at them, "hey, let's race to the top" I said with a slight head start. After a few hours passed by Killua, Gon, and I were all running side by side almost to the top. That's when I saw a light in the distanced and shaped the bottom of my shoe into a spring and hopped a good distance and right out the door. Once I landed and felt the feeling of the soil under my boot, I knew I was out. "I win!" I shouted and spun around to face Gon's and Killua's faces as they looked at me in disbelief, "you cheated!" Killua claimed, "how did you do that?" Gon said amazed. I just smiled at them both and turn to check out my surroundings.

_Wow. A… swamp?_

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Can you guess...<strong>

**Until next time... Bye!**


	3. Journey Through Swindler's Swamp

**I'm soooooo very sorry for makng this update so late... it's the last month of school and everything is so very hectic, i have like five projets due all on the same dayy... but i'm okay now. Well let's start... oh and if anyone would like to be my beta reader please tell me, thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hunter X Hunter, only Nana... and a certain other... **

* * *

><p>Journey Through Swindler's Swamp and Onward<p>

I twirled around letting me silver hair flow along as I took in my surroundings. There was a huge fog all over but I could still kind of see, a little. Nothing …but trees, it was a swamp after all, what did I suspect.

I slumped down a bit kind of disappointed. I thought that we were going to have to face hundreds of wildly strong animals and try not to die. Well we'll see.

When I turned back around I saw Killua and Gon arguing about something and got a little closer to see what they were saying.

"Doesn't this mean that we have to buy Nana dinner?" Gon asked and I gave him a confused look._ Buy me dinner_?

"Nope, she cheated so that means that the second place winner gets it, which was me" he said smugly with a smile on his face. "No then that mean that I won" Gon said smiling as well, "what are you talking about, I was faster."

"I was"

"No, I was!"

"I was faster, so you have to buy me dinner!"

"Nope, I was faster. So you buy _me _dinner"

"But I was faster"

And with that Gon turned is head towards the man named Satotz, wow when did he get there… did I jump over his head without even knowing, uh oh. "Hey, who was faster" he said suddenly. "I believe that you crossed the finish line simultaneously" he said moving only his mustache, man that still gets me freaked out. "Oh" was the only thing Gon said before then saying, "then I'll buy you dinner"

"Huh" Killua said confused in the sudden change.

"Then you buy me dinner" Gon continued happily.

"I don't get it" I added in at the end, "that my line" Killua said still looking at the boy with confusion.

I zoned out Gon a little as I saw people starting to exit the tunnel gasping for air. Was it really that hard… well I wouldn't know seeing that I was asleep for more than half of the way there. I turned back to see what the others been talking and heard,"-we still have a way to go" Satotz said ending his sentence. _Oh, I hope there will be a bit of excitement._ Killua and Gon went to sit down and I went to join them until everybody was out.

I sat down next to Killua, and then turned my head in his direction, "hey what were you arguing about?" I asked curiously. "Oh" he said, "while you were running ahead of us thinking that you had an advantage over us. We were talking, then we made a bet that whoever made it out first would be treated to dinner by the other two" then he pointed at me lazily, "but you cheated and there for you should pay for both of us… I should have thought of that sooner though" he said with a shrug at the end. I was about to say something to protest against it when I heard someone breathing extremely hard. I turn my head to see that it was Leorio with a lot of sweat on him and coming from behind him was Kurapika looking just fine. "Hey Kurapika" Gon said with a smile on his face. "Is this our destination" he said and I realize that he was out of breath as well, but not as much as Leorio. "No, it isn't" "I see… the fog is lifting"

I looked over towards the swamp to see that it was easier to see through it now. There were, indeed, a lot of trees and I saw some crows fly out from some of the trees.

"The Numere Wetlands**,**also known as the Swindler's Swamp." Satotz said suddenly as I turned my head to listen in what he had to say. "We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you… your dead." Many shocked faces and gasps went around as people became surprised at what he said. "These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit. Hence the name Swindlers Swamp. Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived."

"What a joke. How can they fool us, when we're expecting it?" Leorio said slightly proudly thinking not much of it.

"Don't let him fool you!"

Everyone wiped there head around to see a guy all bloody and cut up holding a bag struggling to even stand up. "He's trying to trick you… I'm the real examiner!" he suddenly yelled out while throwing the bag that he had on the floor showing a nasty looking creature, but yet somewhat similar to Satotz. The examinees began to become confused and looked all around to see what the others had to say about this. As people voiced out their thoughts, doubt started to pile up.

_That thing on the floor sure do look kind of like our examiner, _I thought as I looked back and forth between both of the _supposed_ examiners. "If only we had some type of test to test these two out." I muttered to myself, and as if someone heard me something was thrown at both of them and the guy who claimed that he was the real one fell. When I looked closer I saw that it was playing cards and knew at that point who throw it. It turns out that the little monkey thing wasn't really dead and instead started to flee, but was caught up in more cards and died as well. "Aw I see I see~, an examiner should have easily been able to avoid that easy shot…" I turn to see that Satotz indeed didn't get hit with the cards but instead caught them. _Very smart Mr. Clown-guy._

"Yes, but next time you do something like that, you are disqualify." Satotz said tossing back the cards in which Hisoka caught easily. "Of course~" he said in that creepy way he always does… _shiver._

We continued our run in the swamp and I found it slightly difficult getting through some of the traps. I was running with Gon and Killua when Killua thought it would be a good idea to get closer to the front. Gon and I nodded and Gon Shouted behind us, "Kurapika Leorio, we're going up to the front!" "Don't you think if it was that easy we would have been up there as well?" I heard someone that sounded like Leorio shout back, Killua just sweat drop at how oblivious they were being while I just giggled to myself. After some time the little run became boring so I decided that I would mess with Killua for a little while.

"Hey Killua" I said suddenly, "What?" he comment back without looking at me. "You wanna carry me on your back" I said with the biggest smile I could put on my face, even though I wasn't tired, not even close. He then turned his head to look at me as if I was crazy, "No" he said with a frown on his face, "why would I carry you" he asked with great displeasure to the idea. "Awwww, you don't wanna, whyyyy~" I whined a little adding in a big pout. "And not even that ugly pout will change my mind" he said as he continued to run. _Aw man._

Next thing I knew fog started to roll in and I could barely see in front of me. Then… screams. That's when Gon got scared for his friends, Leorio and Kurapika, and went back to go look for them. Killua was about to continue on his way, but notice that I didn't move from the spot I was on. "Do you think we should go with him" I asked slightly worried.

"No, they can take care of themselves"

"But…"

I paused for a moment and Killua turn towards me. "I'm going with him" I finally said with determined eyes. "But you barely know them" Killua said with curiosity on why I would go and try to save them, "-and I think that Hisoka was the causes of those screams" he added on as if a last minute thought. And that's when I began to smile, "and that's one of the other reason that I'm going, to face against him one more time." "Are you CRAZY!" He yelled at me now truly thinking that I was insane. "Nope just bored… you wanna come" I said. He just turned around towards the opposite direction and waved back at me with his head still the opposite way, "you better come back alive" and that when I turn around as well and waved back as he did, "well… of course" I said. And with our backs facing each other we both ran our separate ways.

* * *

><p>Kurapika POV (Wow someone different for once)<p>

I sat on the ground to this deadly swamp that we're in, breathing in and out rapidly as I watched Gon get chocked by this monster called Hisoka. We should have ran in our opposite directions as originally planned, but unfortunately it didn't end the way that we had intended. I didn't know what to do seeing how all of my idea I had would end up being big fails. So the only thing I could do was sit back and watch in horror as Gon is slowly getting killed by this monster. Then all of a sudden… a huge branch, big enough to be a tree, flew out of nowhere and aim towards Hisoka's head making him fly 30 feet off towards the woods part of the swamp. I turned my head to see Nana stand there on a tree branch with a huge sinister smirk on her face… is this the same Nana I met before or someone different. She was acting weird and extremely different from before.

"HEY MR. CLOWN-MAN, DON'T YOU DARE PICK ON MY FRIENDS!" She yelled from on top the tree branch growing a huge grin on her face as she jumped off with ease, and it was a pretty high up distance. She then pointed at the spot that Hisoka went crashing into and started to yell, "LETS FINISH OUR SCORE RIGHT HERE AND NOW" she said and if possible her grin got bigger.

What is wrong with her, we should just take this opportunity to flee and get out of here. I was about to voice out my thoughts when she continued with a smirk on her face not giving me a chance, "I MEAN UNLESS YOU WANT TO RUN AWAY I WILL TOTALLY UNDERS-"but she was interrupted as Hisoka ran out of his spot in the woods with a card in his hand, one of those deadly cards that could easily slice you in half if you weren't careful. Nana brought her leg as if to block it but… the card will slice through it, she might have underestimated it. I was about to warn her of the danger she was in with just one wrong move, but then Leorio shouted, "NANA DON'T!" but his warning went unheard as she continued to block with her shoe instead of dodging it. I was preparing for whatever will happen next. Either she gets cut or she dodges. But to my surprise it was neither.

From the bottom of her shoe it seems that it turned into metal and she was able to counter his attack. Blocking with the bottom of her shoe then using the extra force to push herself into doing a backwards back flip in mid air. This left me stunned as the battle between the two continued, and it seems that they were equally skilled. But it also seems that Hisoka was holding back. He was hiding something, but… what.

As the battle draws on it seems that Nana was lacking. Nana then jumped back a couple of feet and started to shout out, "I know your more powerful than this, stop messing around and just show me it already!" Hisoka just stood there looking kind of confused then suddenly started to laugh. "Ohh~ so you figured it out. I thought that you would just think that you were getting weaker and become afraid if I let out a little at a time. But…" he paused for a second and looked off to the side, "if you want I can show you my power, but I have you know that I don't like spoiled fruit." He said chuckling to his own joke. What does fruit have to do with anything that is going on right now? Nana seems to have known what he was talking about because she then started to laugh hard causing her to bend forward a little and stop instantly after a few minutes and looked up with a big grin on her face. Why is Nana acting like this, what was wrong with her? "HA! I'm a pineapple and we don't spoil easily. Don't look pass my pointy edges and go straight for my sweet-ness." She said laughing again afterwards; yea… there was something _really _wrong with her.

Right then is when everything seemed to have gone in slow motion. Not even a blink of an eye later Hisoka is next to Nana slicing her arm slightly. Blood started to ooze down her arm suddenly but slowly as Nana seems to have just realized that Hisoka got next to her, she tried to fight back with her other arm but was hit upside her head knocking her out in only a few seconds. "Yes~ pineapples are tricky" Hisoka said as he formed a creepy looking smile on his face. "-but all it takes is one good knife to slice it… and it's all over". After saying that he went over to pick up her body then started to walk over towards where Gon and Leorio was and knocked Leorio out with a punch to the face, then picked him up as well.

"Congrats~ you all passed" he said looking back at me and Gon. "What are yo-" Gon started but was interrupted as Hisoka turned around towards him giving another one of his disturbing smiles, "Ohh~ don't want to be late for the exam, better hurry" he said playfully and was out of sight the next second leaving me and Gon standing there left to think of what to do next.

* * *

><p>Nana POV<p>

_A silver head boy, which is spiked up a little, is walking away from a building. A girl with long silver hair that go up to her mid-back , comes out of the building running after him but as longs as she runs she doesn't catch up to him. "Killua come back….. Killua… KILLUA"_

"KILLUA!" I said as I sat up abruptly from my dream. "Nana, what's wrong" someone said to my right. When I open my eyes I see Killua, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio looking at me slightly confused at why I just yelled that out. "Wha-"_what was going on_? I stood up from the ground and looked again to see that we are still in the swamp. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and looked down at it to see that it was bandaged up but could tell that it was still bleeding_. Oh great, now my sleeve is ripped, but what happened?_ I looked at the four boys in confusion as if to ask what was going on. Killua answered my unspoken question by saying, "you baka-head Hisoka knocked you out and brought you here" and to add on to his sentence he knocked me upside my head. "OW~IE" I said as I rubbed the back of my head, "I guess I still have a long way to go" I said with one of those goofy grins on me face laughing nervously. "But still that was a risky move, he could have killed you" Leorio particularly yelled at me, "oh really" was my only replay to that as I looked slightly to the side as if thinking.

That's when I looked at his face and saw a big fat bump on his face and burst out laughing. "Ewww~…. What... is… THAT!" I said talking between laughs. He just frowns and started to yell, "Well Hisoka knocked me out as well and he did that by punching me in the face. But I don't see you with a big fat UGLY bump on YOUR face" he said fuming to his self, and I just exploded with even more laughter which was really loud. "Nana…" I looked up at Kurapika, "ye…ah" I said still giggling to myself. "Back when you were fighting with Hisoka, you didn't seem like yourself" he said with a serious face on. I turn to look at him with a grin still formed on my face, "well… my personality seems to change a little whenever there is a chance of a good fight and I get ahead of myself and cocky." I said again and chuckling, now that I think about it it's really funny. "Well I'm really glad you're alright" Gon said with a smile. "But that was still pretty stupid" Killua added on looking off to the side. I just smiled at everyone, "sorry for making all of you worry" "who's worried" Killua said still looking off to the side with his heads behind his head. This just made me giggle some more.

BUUUURRRRRR

"What was that" Gon said making his way towards the huge gates that just seemed to have notice.

BUUUUUURRRRRRR

The group made its way over towards the sound standing near the gate.

BUUUUUUURRRRRRRR

The sound was getting louder and louder and that's when the gates started to open to revile a giant man with black hair and a woman with pink hair that had five topknots. All the examinees that made it up to this point moved towards the two. "Hungry Buhara" the girl suddenly said to the giant man, Buhara.

_BUUURRRRRRR_

"Yeah…" he said holding his belly. WOW that noise all came from belly, cool. "Ok, we are your next examiners" the woman with the pink hair said to us standing up. "This Buhara and I'm Menchi, we are Gourmet Hunters and the next exam topic is cooking" every one of the examinees had a shock look on their faces. _MAN, I should have listened to my mom when she said that cooking would be important._ I thought as I had a little fight in my head about how I should have listen to her and kind of tuned out the rest of whatever the examiners were saying until Killua came up to me and said, "what are you doing, Nana lets go" "where are we going" I said running up to Killua to catch up to him. "Man Nana you need to start paying attention, we need to go hunting for a wild boar and roast it" he said walking off.

There were a lot of wild boars and they were gigantic and it seemed that whatever you do to one it wouldn't go down, they all had no effect. That's when Gon hit one on the head with his fishing hook and it immediately went down. So that's the weakness. After people saw that they went to work on taking them down by their weakness. I looked over at Killua to see him take down his boar in only a few seconds, "cool Killua!" I shouted. That when I felt movement under my feet and knew that a boar must be running up from behind, "Nan-" Killua started to say to me but I was already in the air doing a back flip and landing right on top of the things head making it get knocked out right away. I looked back up at Killua and gave him a two fingered peace sign.

Everyone that caught one roasted it and gave it to the big man, Buhara. He ate every single one of them and passed every single one of them, which was around seventy. Next was Menchi's dish and we were done, piece of cake.

* * *

><p>Leorio POV<p>

WE ALL FAILED? This woman was crazy failing everyone like that was unacceptable. How would she suspect us to know how to make a food that we didn't know what it was, it's ridiculous! We all sat there not believing that we had just failed the exam just because we couldn't cook something we had never heard of. Todo seems the most enraged by this fact and decided to get violent, not that I really blame him. Everything seems to not be going good until a blimp came from over our heads.

Then the craziest thing happens…

* * *

><p>Killua POV<p>

The exam was over all ready… what a bore. I was disappointed that it didn't give me a bit more excitement, well whatever. I look over at Nana to see that she was twitching a bit; she must be disappointed, seeing how she came here with a goal. "Nana… you alright" I said as she turned to look at me, "yeah… it just that I'm mad that I didn't listen to mom when she was teaching me these things, like cooking and stuff…" she said a little sad, "I guess they did this when she was becoming a hunter." I said not knowing what else to say. "Yeah if only she was here now… she might be able to-"she was soon interrupted by a flying object outside.

All of the examinees ran out to see what it was. And out came… an old man? He landed from about one hundred feet in the air landing properly on her feet but creating a large crater on the ground. "Chairman!" Menchi said straightening herself, THIS OLD GEEZER IS THE CHAIRMAN! It seemed that the chairman heard everything that happened and wanted to straighten it out. Every time that the chairman would speak to her she would sound timid and shy. "WOW, MENCHI YOU NEVER CHANGE" a women yelled down from the blimp and jumped down as well landing on the spot next to were the chairman landed but more softly not leaving behind a crater like the old man did. "Man old gramps you got some heavy feet" the woman declared laughing. She had long silver hair that was tied up in a bun; she also had gray eyes with a smug smile on her face. Who was she?

Menchi must have known her because she marched right up to her and went straight to her face, "what is _she _doing here?" Menchi said looking slightly annoyed by this woman. "Well I'm here to visit… I certain little someone" well now that I think about it she does look like… I look next to me to see Nana wasn't there, is she still in the little building, did she even come out? "HEY NANA, ARE YOU HERE" the woman shouted out. I look over at the building to see Nana walking out there looking stunned. She then started to smile and yelled out, "MOMMY!" and started to run toward the woman. Everyone seemed surprised to see that this really powerful woman that just jumped from a blimp almost more than one hundred feet in the air was this girl's mother. So this is her mother, how… unexpectedly weird.

Nana ran up to her mother and when she was near her, her mother… punched her?

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you see that coming. Well tell me what you thought about this chapter. And sorry it was kind of short.<strong>  
><strong>Oh and I changed my pen name...<strong>

**Until next time...**  
><strong>~YumYumi out~ <strong>


End file.
